darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Distractionary Flight
Back to 2010 Logs Slipstream Nitrogear Slipstream is seated on her berth, right leg crossed over left leg, both legs stretched out straight ahead. Her back and wings flat against the wall. She is looking over a data pad in her hands a slight frown upon her lips. Nitrogear enters the repair bay. Noticing Slipstream there, Nitrogear makes his way over to her berth, walking along normally. "Hey Comrade. you okay?" Nitrogear asks with a genuine concern for Slipstream and her well-being. Slipstream sighs softly to that question, not looking up from her data pad. "Just.. troubled. Not much you could do about it Nitrogear." she replies softly. Nitrogear shrugs, "Well, I'd be willing to listen. You'd be surprised how much that simple gesture helps. But your call." Nitrogear doesn't pressure Slipstream, "We had any more suspicious visitors to report?" Slipstream looks up a moment at you, optics a deep shade of magenta. "Thanks Nitrogear.. it's just that Goa has been missing so long. Chimera too. Makes a femme wonder ... you know?" she asks softly, then a shake of her head. "Not since the last report I made that I am aware of.. which means they are waiting for us to make a move. Or more specifically waiting for Shred to make a move." Slipstream looks up a moment at you, optics a deep shade of magenta. "Thanks Nitrogear.. it's just that Goa has been missing so long. Chimera too. Makes a femme wonder ... you know?" she asks softly, then a shake of her head. "Not since the last report I made that I am aware of.. which means they are waiting for us to make a move. Or more specifically waiting for Shred to make a move." (re) Nitrogear says, "Yeah. I know." Nitrogear looks into your optics solemnly, as if understanding your pain. "I hope we can find those two soon. Lord Megatron has been seeking those two for some time. I can only hope to Primus they do not incur too much of his wrath." Nitrogear places a hand on your shoulder, as if trying to offer some sort of comfort." Slipstream smiles a bit to your words and nods, "Me too Nitrogear. I fear what would happen." her words speak more than fear that underneath her controlled tone. "I wish I could find either one of them, but Chimera knows the underground too well and Goa..." she sighs and shakes her head, letting it drop down a bit. Nitrogear looks down solemnly as you cast your optics away. Looks like there's not much else the seeker can do. Suddenly, you see Nitrogear's open palm cast itself in front of your torso. It looks like Nitrogear is empathizing with Slipstream, and is waiting for her to take his hand. Nitrogear just waits, without another word. Slipstream shifts her head slightly at the hand, not sure what she should make of it. Her head cocks slightly so just the corner of one dim optic peers up the arm to your face as if assessing you intently. Then another little sigh. She sets her data pad down, "Do you know what Goa means to me?" she asks. Nitrogear tells the truth, "Not exactly, Comrade. But given your current condition, I can probably make some good assumptions." Nitrogear could probably deduce the the truth, "I'd rather not have to do that, Comrade. Tell me if you wish, but if you do not, then I will not require you to." Nitrogear's optics meet Slipstream's as she peers into his. Slipstream gestures to the berth for you to sit, then looks back down, focusing on her hands which she is clenching tight and releasing in a repetitive pattern. "I love him." just three words, but spoken with utter conviction despite the fact she whispers it. "I miss him." Nitrogear sits next to Slipstream as she invites him to. Without acknowledging that's what he thought, Nitrogear places his metal hand over yours, supportively. "Then be strong for him, Comrade. This is when he needs your support the most." Nitrogear slowly begins to move his hand away.. Slipstream frowns to those words, "Hard to be when he is blocking me out. Hiding away like a dreka." she hisses softly. "You have no idea how much it hurts." Nitrogear retracts his hand back to his body, "Surprisingly enough, I can relate, Comrade. Even though Comrade Byta recently admitted she liked me, I have not seen her for even longer then Goa's disappearance." Nitrogear trails off, trying to relate to Slipstream. "But I know Goa will return to you." Nitrogear says with a smile. "He may be dense, but Comrade goa isn't stupid." Nitrogear laughs, trying to lighten the mood. Slipstream looks up with a surprised look, "Bytaboom?" she asks, then a sigh, "Actually he can be this stupid. Talking about the mech that's been on Megatron's watch very closely list for some time now. He'll be lucky he doesn't kill him should he actually come back." "I was surprised myself. But .. it's been so long." Nitrogear looks over to you, turning his head and optics to meet yours, "I am glad you could talk with me about this, Comrade. Would you care to take me up on an offer to take a flight? Just to try and get your mind off things, if only for a little while." Nitrogear smiles as he asks, quietly hoping she would. Slipstream nods a bit, "At least you aren't bond mates. Right?" she asks, then another nod, "Yeah maybe a flight would help give me a little joy for awhile." Nitrogear smiles broadly, standing up and offering his hand again for Slipstream to take as he says, "Then let's go." Nitrogear looks forward to escorting Slipstream for a little while. Then, with a grin on his face, "Let's see how fast we can fly." Slipstream straightens up and peers at that hand, "You are a strange mech." she notes to him, moving off toward the wind shaft to head up to the hangar bay. Nitrogear laughs, "I've been called worse, Comrade." Nitrogear follows along as Slipstream leads the way to the hangar. As the pair arrive, Nitrogear transforms into his flat-profiled Swift jet mode, and proceeds to warm up his twin turban engines, the distinctive whir ringing throughout the hangar. Slipstream hms softly to that and transforms as well, she runs through her flight checks - moving flaps, opening and closing her thruster control and so on. "As fast as we can hm?" Nitrogear would grin if he were in Robot mode. "Yeah, wherever the skies take us. Except Iacon." Nitrogear mentions Iacon with a joking laugh, "I don't feel like being shot at today, Comrade." Nitrogear completes his own preflight checks, quickly proceeding to take off, anxious to go. Slipstream taxis out of the hangar bay to the airstrip. "Right, wouldn't want that." she notes and cranks up her thrusters, gaining speed to attain lift off. Once in the air she points herself nearly straight upwards. Nitrogear, having taken off before Slipstream, decides to tease her a little bit. "Come on, Comrade! Hope you can keep up." Nitrogear waits for Slipstream to fly by his side before really putting on a show. Slipstream dives back down toward the mech seeker, literally dive bombing to catch up. Soon enough though she is pulling even with him. Wing tip just mere inches from his wing tip. "Of course I can keep up." Nitrogear laughs again, obviously having a good time with Slipstream. Showing off, Nitrogear turns opposite of Slipstream, conducting a barrel roll around her in midair. Once he pulls straight, Nitrogear hits the accelerator as the distinctive whir of his engines start to work. Laughter can be infectious... and in this case Nitrogear's is wearing on Slipstream's dour mood and lightening it. Combine that with the joy of flying without a care in the world and you got a recipe for overall improved mood. She calls out, "Try to keep ahead. I dare you!" "No problem!" Nitrogear calls out, continuing to accelerate past Slipstream, taking to the skies. He's ahead of Slipstream, but keeps his speed just right to keep himself /just/ ahead of Slipstream. He's teasing Slipstream, keeping himself like he just might be able to be overtaken... Slipstream snickers softly as she pours on the speed, literally on his six and as close as she dares to get without getting a scored nosecone. She lets him think he's going to win.. at least for now. "Follow the leader?" she asks, seeing if she can prompt him into some carefree maneuvers. "Sure, what you got in mind, Comrade? Want some slick maneuvers?" Nitrogear offers a simple barrel roll, turning himself to the right. "Heh.. I can do better than that." Nitrogear points himself skyward, laying on the thrust to point himself vertically.. and just remains there for a brief, tense moment before turning again and flying upside down. Slipstream smirks, "Give me something challenging." she replies smoothly, doing a similar barrel roll as she pulls even with you. "Let's see what you got mech." then copying you to vertical while being upside down. Nitrogear continues back around, completing the vertical loop and proceeding to bank, curve, and climb simultaneously, "How about that maneuver?" Nitrogear asks as he completes that maneuver, then nosedives towards the surface of Cybertron before pulling up at the last second, skimming the surface as he flies low. Slipstream snorts softly, moving to do exactly you do without any issues at all. "Please I could do these in my recharge cycle." she notes with a humored note to her tone. Nitrogear accelerates further, pulling away from Slipstream as he does so. A sonic boom is emitted as Nitrogear goes supersonic, now exceeding the speed of sound. He proceeds to make a series of tight twists and turns, looping back on himself and around you. "So, what do you consider a challenge, Comrade?" Slipstream waits for you to finish that before doing the same series of turns and twists to loop around you, then a chuckle. "Try this one on for size." she states, pointing herself up and doing a tight barrel roll while simultaneously beginning a loop. Half way up said loop she cuts the engines entirely as her nose drops down, she snap rolls left and right then ignites her thrusters to pull off a very tight radius circle. Then she transforms and hovers there waiting. Nitrogear easily points himself up and doing a barrel roll as well. He easily completes the first part of the maneuver, starting a loop of his own. The distinctive whir of Nitrogear's engines click off as yours did, dropping his nose down like yours. But all is not well as Nitrogear begins to drop and turn.. Nitrogear's engines need time to rev and spin up to produce thrust. Even though his engines reignite, Nitrogear fails to complete the trick as he continues to lose altitude. Nitrogear literally floors his accelerator as he pulls his nose up just in time. Nitrogear continues to move forward, literally disappearing into the horizon in no time at all. In a click, Nitrogear returns, slowing down and transforming in front of Slipstream. He hangs his head, awaiting the taunting that he is sure to will ensue. Slipstream hmms softly as you approach,"Well that was ugly. What happened?" she seems honestly curious. "Yeah... I'm not very maneuverable like that, Comrade. My engines are made for speed. But I will not offer you such a pitiful excuse." Nitrogear seems ashamed at his performance, optics cast down as he stands in front of you. Slipstream nods her head a bit, "Hmm might do you some good to practice in any case. Shred for example is way more maneuverable than I am but she doesn't have my speed." she smiles to you, "Now chin up there Nitrogear, you did pretty good for a speedster." Nitrogear raises his head and offers a smile as well. "I'd like to take you up on that offer sometimes, Comrade. I've been having a good time with you so far. You up for me to show you up now?" Nitrogear says with a laugh, confident in his ability to fly faster than Slipstream, especially if he kicked on his afterburners... Slipstream hmms, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt." she notes then transforms back to jet form. "Shall we try from the top of the loop?" Nitrogear transforms into his jet form as well, "Sounds good, Comrade." He leads the way casually to the top of the loop, lining up at the starting line. Nitrogear waits for Slipstream to line up to his side, "You want a head start?" Nitrogear asks, trying to hold back his laugh but failing to do so. He's really enjoying this time with Slipstream. Slipstream snorts softly to that, "Just follow me Nitrogear and do what I do." with that she lets her engines cut out as she dives down. Doing a few snap rolls before her engines come back on to do the radius circle, though not as tight as the first time. Nitrogear laughs, "Didn't mean to insult you, Comrade. I thought we were going for a race?" Nitrogear follows, though he doesn't cut his engines out. His dive is a little wider then Slipstream's but he's able to hold through the dive, rolls, and radius circle easily. Slipstream hmms? "I'm sorry I don't get how I was insulted?" she asks, pointing back towards home now as her energon levels are getting low, "Let's head back, I need a refuel." "Oh, I just thought you took my question about a head start personally. And that sounds good, Comrade. Did you enjoy yourself?" Nitrogear asks as he flies alongside Slipstream as the pair head back towards Polyhex. Slipstream ohs, "NO I didn't take it badly." she assures, then a pause before she answers you, "Yes." Nitrogear is glad he could show Slipstream a good time. As they approach the hangar, Nitrogear invites Slipstream to go ahead, "Good." a pause, "Go ahead and land first. I'll be right behind you, Comrade." Slipstream lands first then rolls up to the hangar, she transforms and smiles a hint, "Thank you, Nitrogear." she states, then walks into the hanger. Nitrogear lands right behind Slipstream, rolling into the hangar and transforming into Robot mode. Nitrogear walks alongside Slipstream, and tilts his head to the side, "For what, Comrade?" Slipstream stops at the wind shaft, looking over her shoulder at you, "For asking me for a flight." she ignites her thrusters and lowers herself down towards the barracks and the energon cooler within. Nitrogear ohs, and responds to Slipstream with a smile. "Of course." Nitrogear's smile is genuine, indicating he had a good time and enjoyed the flight as well. "Are you short Energon rations?" Nitrogear asks as the pair pass into the familiar barracks and towards the cooler. Slipstream lands at the barracks and makes for the cooler, "No I'm not. Used to be for awhile there.. I'd give Goa one of my rations since his were cut back due to the rank decrease." she frowns and sighs. Nitrogear just stays silent as his question brings back Goa. Oops.. Nitrogear gets a cube of Energon, and hands it to Slipstream. "Here, take it." He gets a cube of his own, and takes a sip. Slipstream takes it and nods, she sips at it as her wings flex and droop a bit behind her form. Slowly she moves toward her berth, drinking her cube down in small sips. Nitrogear looks on as Slipstream sadly walks away. He's initially unsure if Slipstream would still like his company, so he decides to ask. Nitrogear calls out, "Did you still want my company, Slipstream?" Slipstream stops just short of her berth, there's a slight wing flex, a shift of her weight from left to right foot. "I think Nitrogear it is best that I sulk alone." she finally replies, then two strides is all it takes to get into her berthing area proper where she huddles into a corner of the berth. Nitrogear walks over anyway, and sees you huddling in the corner. Silently, he sits down next to you. Nitrogear doesn't offer any more lines of conversation, simply allowing you that internal time to think. Nitrogear's just there to show he cares. Slipstream has curled over her upper legs, arms wrapped around her lower legs, head dropped down into the space between her upper arms. She probably senses you are there, but makes no movement or comment. Nitrogear takes a sip of his Energon cube, allowing you to process through your emotions. He remains quiet, yet his presence next to you remains. Nitrogear figures that's all he can do for now.. Slipstream asks softly, "Do you think I made a bad decision on who was to be my bond mate?" She hasn't looked up or moved, only that question is given. "I'm not the one to judge that decision." Nitrogear says softly, indicating he won't say either way. "The only one who can.. is you. What is most important to consider is if you are happy. You already told me that you love him.. and that is not to be taken lightly." Nitrogear responds seriously, and tries to remain neutral in the matter. Slipstream frowns and nods her head a bit, but remains all curled up. "I hated him at first. Love was a pleasant enough surprise once I realized what I was feeling after being around him long enough. Still though, I wonder if I chose the right mech. It hurts so much that he goes off for long periods of time to do whatever it is he does." Nitrogear nods softly as he listens. "So if I understand correctly, you were surprised on your discovery, yet are pained by a perceived loss." Nitrogear paraphrases Slipstream, indicating to her that he is indeed listening. "It sounds really tough." Slipstream peeks up a bit, just a hint of dim optics looking at you, "Yes. Exactly. The spark bond should allow me to know that he's okay and that I shouldn't worry because he is safe. Yet he has managed to block the connection enough that I don't know if he is all right and therefore I am worried. I know what happened to his ... creators.. I don't want that to be my fate too." Nitrogear comforts Slipstream, "He'll be all right. Goa's gotten himself out of tougher situations before." Nitrogear thinks carefully on his next question before asking it. Several clicks later, Nitrogear finally asks, "Are you confident in Goa's capabilities?" Slipstream sighs to that comment, looking up a hint more as she looks thoughtful to your question. "He has his moments." comes her reply. Nitrogear casts his optics to look over at you, "Yes or no. Are you confident in his abilities?" Nitrogear doesn't want a half-answer or a shade of gray right now. He's looking for certainty. Slipstream hisses softly at Nitrogear. "Yes." she relents... "Most of the time I have confidence in his abilities. There are times he doesn't do well though, but then no one is perfect." Nitrogear nods, "Then you have no reason to worry. Comrade Goa's been in some tough spots before. If he can survive Lord Megatron's wrath, he can pull through anything." Nitrogear reinforces Slipstream having confidence in Goa's abilities. Slipstream frowns a bit then mutters. "About that. If Goa crosses Megatron so badly he gets cannoned.. I'm going to feel it too. I very much doubt he could block out that sort of impact and pain." Nitrogear suddenly is sorry he said anything at all.. "Sorry.." is the first word that came out of Nitrogear's vocalizer. "Just trying to help. I suppose I've done more than enough and you've gotten tired of me 'trying to help'. Heh." Nitrogear ends his sentence with a soft chuckle, still remaining seated next to Slipstream. Slipstream peers hard at you at the apology. "Don't be sorry. I chose him. I have to live with that choice, for better or for worse. I'll be pissed as all get out when he comes home, but I'll be happy too because I will know he was safe all this time. For now all I have is the fact he can handle himself." then she picks up her unfinished ration to sip down more of it. Nitrogear says, "Right. I'm glad I could help then." Nitrogear looks over at you with a smile, "I'm in need for a recharge. Are you going to be alright, Comrade?" Nitrogear asks before he departs, having already finished his ration cube. Slipstream smirks a bit at your comment, "Indeed. Thanks for listening. I trust you will keep it to yourself though." she notes, then a nod, "I'll be fine Nitrogear, go get your recharge in." Nitrogear nods. "Of course. Rest well, Comrade Slipstream. You know where to find me, feel free to drop in anytime." Nitrogear stands up and walks out of Slipstream's berth after leaving her with that open invitation. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs